


Quiet my demons

by BabydollBarnes



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Bucky Barnes Feels, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2018-12-13 12:57:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11760366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabydollBarnes/pseuds/BabydollBarnes
Summary: Bucky Barnes & Reader insert. AU.When you finally work up the courage to leave your abusive boyfriend and make it out alive you find your self in another frightening situation. A very different frightening situation on your first encounter with a mysterious metal armed soldier suffering from ptsd.





	1. Run

**Author's Note:**

> My first reader insert fic. So go easy on me ;)  
> Bucky still has a metal arm. Also sorry for the improper punctuation. :) Fic inspired by the music video for "High Hopes" by Kodaline.

 

Your heart felt like it was going to burst right out of you. Your chest rising up and down trying to keep up with the rapid movement of your feet smacking against the uneven ground. The cold air stinging your face like pins and needles. Deep purple discoloration starting to form under your right eye while the blood from your nose was starting to dry above your swollen lip. You had to go. You had to run as far and as fast as you could. You stopped to catch your breath, clutching at your stomach with your arm just noticing the blood gushing out your left hand. You didn't realize you were even wounded till now. Had to have happened when you were fighting for your life in the front seat of your (ex) boyfriend's car.

He drove you up the hill deep in the woods overlooking the small town you two lived in. He reached over slipping his arm around your waist to pull you near him in his '88 Ford pickup. You winced as he pulled you closer to him. The bruises were still fresh on your ribs from a few nights before. He didn't seem to care though as he starting reaching for your zipper while kissing your neck. You pushed his hand away, scooting back from him. He asked you what was wrong but you nearly shouted that you were done. Done with him for good. You had tried leaving him before but somehow he always found his way back to you. He had let out a chuckle but seemed calm about it, he even started up the engine to take you back home. He had reversed and turned the truck around only to drive for two minutes before he aggressively pulled to the side of the road. Your head slammed against the window. He reached over to the glove compartment and pulled out his hunting knife. Before you could comprehend what had happened he had the knife pressed against your throat. You reacted quickly despite still being in a daze from head slam. You knee'd him in the chest bringing your left hand to catch the knife from slicing your neck. He swung his fists mercilessly at you. You knee'd him again in the chest making him gasp for the air that was knocked out of him. You reached for the door again nearly making it out. He pulled you back only to catch your elbow to his face, dropping the knife on the seat. Without hesitation you grabbed the knife and drove it right in his shoulder. You gave it a good twist before you took off running in the woods. 

You wiggled out of your coat and pulled up your blood stained white shirt over your hand and wrapped it tightly around your hand hoping to not to lose any more blood. You heard leaves crunching in the near distance. You knew that stab wouldn't have killed him and he wasn't far behind you. You took a deep breathe and started running again. Not realizing you had left your coat on the ground. All you had covering you was your thin black cropped camisole. As if you weren't freezing already. You've must've ran for an hour straight and your legs were really starting to feel it. You could see you were almost out of the woods when your legs collapsed underneath you making you face plant the hard dusty ground. You turned on your side closing your eyes as the tears you held back during your great escape finally came crashing down on your cold rosy cheeks. You laid there for a few mins before opening your eyes. Not far off in the distance you could see the bright lights beaming from a gas station near the highway. You heard a rumble of an engine nearby causing a panic within you. It was getting late into the night so not many were out driving. So any motor sound was enough to send a shiver down your spine. You jumped back up on to your feet and hid behind a tree. You peaked out to see if it was the pickup and to your relief it was just an old muscle car. A cherry red 1970 Chevy Chevelle.

You watched the car pull into the gas station as you quickly & quietly made your way there too. Standing behind the dumpster you see a tall muscular man with shoulder length chestnut brown hair tucked behind his ears underneath a blue ball cap get out of the vehicle and put the gas nozzle into his car. He looked around before leaving his car with the pump still filling the tank as he made his way into the mini mart. You could hear another rumble of an engine in the distance pulling off the highway. This made you anxious and quick to make a move without much thought. You ran to the cherry red vehicle hoping and praying the door was unlocked. You tugged at the handle catching a glimpse of your smile in the reflection of the window as it opened right up. You slipped in quietly softly closing the door behind you. Your smile was quickly wiped away when you realized the keys weren't in the ignition.

"FUCK!!" you yelled smacking your hands on the steering wheel. "FUCK!!!!" you yelled again Immediately regretting using your hands to express your anger and disappointment. You held your wounded hand into your chest trying to make it through burning pain you just caused. You glanced into the side view mirror to see a blue '88 pickup rolling up. It was him. You ducked down as he drove passed the car you were hiding in, parking near the entrance. You peaked over to see him getting out of the truck holding onto his shoulder over his jacket were you stabbed him. Your eyes quickly noticed the man who owns the car you were in was at the register picking up his things and heading for the door. You couldn't get out now so you jumped in the back seat. There was a pillow and a blanket folded sloppily on the black leather interior. You pulled the blanket to cover your head and body while you hid in the small space between the front and back seat. 

You could hear the door swing open and a bag being thrown into the passenger seat. The man hadn't got back in the car yet so you figured he was waiting for the gas to finish. A moment later you felt the car shift a little with his weight. He was now in the car,. The sound of keys shuffling brought you joy. You just wanted this stranger to drive away without noticing you were in his car. The car moved slowly when you heard a voice yelling outside. 

"Excuse me!" the voice yelled again. 

You heard the window rolling down. 

"Hey don't mean to bother you, but you wouldn't have happened to see a young woman with long (Y/C) hair walking around here. She might look a little roughed up. She's uh my girl. Stabbed me right in the shoulder...She's a whole lot of beautiful and a whole lot of crazy. Been off her meds a few days. No telling what she'll do out here. I got to find her and protect her you know." 

That lying son of a bitch. 

"Damn. No, man. Sorry. You call the cops yet?"

"Cops? Uh...yeah I called but uh I'd feel bad if I'm not out here looking for her too." he stuttered. 

"Here's my number. Call me if you see anyone I just described." he added. 

"Uh. Yeah sure thing. Hope you find her." the driver said and rolled up his window. 

Finally, the car started picking up speed you knew you were back on the highway. You weren't in a comfortable position but you stayed put for at least 20 mins without moving a muscle. You felt a tickle in your nose.

'OH NO! Don't do it. Whatever you do, don't sneeze!' you thought. 

"AHHCHOO!" a high pitch sound escaped your mouth. 

You felt the car jerk to side and put in park. You threw the blanket off your head. Your cover was blown why continue to hide? Once the blanket was off, you sat up to face him. Only to feel the cold metal of a 9mm glock pressing against your forehead.

"I can explain." you gulped.


	2. Ride

 

His eyes locked onto yours as he opened the car door easing his way out. His eyes and gun never leaving you as he got out to move the seat up to let you step out of the two door vehicle. 

"I can explain." you said pleadingly. 

"No need." he said moving the gun from your forehead but kept it pointed towards you from a small distance as he searched for something in his jacket pocket.

He pulled out his phone and a piece of paper with a number scribbled on it. 

"Please! Don't! He'll kill me.   
He did this to me. I stabbed him and ran away. Please.!!" You reached out to him as he hit the green call button on his phone. 

Your reach startled him and made him force the gun back against your skull. Tears starting forming in your eyes and you started to hyperventilate. It wasn't going to end like this. Not tonight. Not by your psycho ex boyfriend and definitely not by this man. You pulled yourself together and brought your knee up hard to his stomach and with all your strength you tried to take the gun from the his hands. You struggled with him trying to pry it out from his tight grip. A shot rang out the bullet just missing your head. You stopped trying to fight him and covered your ears. You fell to your knees in shock.

"Hello? Hellooo?" You could barely hear the bastard calling out through the other end of the phone that was laying on the ground near you. Least you managed to knock that out of his hands. The strange man focused on your face for the first time. Noticing your puffy lip, black eye, and self bandaged hand. He realized just how bad you must've taken a beating tonight. He's face shifted from angry and defensive to worrisome and confused. 

He picked the phone up from the ground from the ground tapping the red button to hung it up.

"You've got one minute to explain." He said sternly. 

"That man at the gas station...we were together for a while and I-I-I finally broke it off with him earlier tonight. We were up the hill middle of nowhere. I realize now that maybe that wasn't the perfect place to do it. Anyway he didn't take it so well. He held a knife to my throat almost slashing me but I caught the blade with my hand." You waved your wounded hand at him. The once white tee now red from your blood. 

"I just ran for miles and miles till I noticed the lights from the gas station...I seen you get out and I just didn't think. Yeah my first instinct was to steal your car. I'm sorry. Then I caught the view of his truck in the mirror. He parked, got off and you were coming back. I didn't want to get caught by either of you so I hid in your backseat. Please. Just Please don't call him. He'll kill me." 

He studied your face trying to figure out if you were telling the truth or not. He tucked his lips in between his teeth and rubbed his temple ignoring the vibrating phone in his pocket. He seemed bothered and uneasy. You let him cool off for a few minutes while you searched for words to say. Both of your heads shot up in the same direction at the sound of a roaring engine. You both sighed in relief to see it was only a big diesel truck but it reminded you that he was out there looking for you. 

"I'll call the cops. Have them come pick you up." He said digging for his phone again. 

"No. Don't." you touched his left arm. He stopped digging and stared at your hand till you removed it. 

"You're not from around here are you?" You asked. 

He shook his head in reply. 

"The man who did this to me is the sheriff's son. In a small town like this his family has some major pull around here. They'll lock him up for a day or two and send him back out. Sure they tell him stay away from me but that never stopped him. I just want to leave this town. Get a new start somewhere...can I ride with you? As far as you can take me. Please?" You grew more anxious waiting for his answer as a another diesel truck passed by. 

He down at you not saying a word but motioned for you to get in the car. You went around to the passenger door and hesitated on opening it. Not long ago you were you were jumping out of a vehicle getting away from a man and now you're jumping in one with a complete stranger. The engine revved and snapped you out of your thoughts. You inhaled and exhaled deeply before quickly entering the beautiful old car. 

You kept your eyes on the road reading the upcoming exit signs and realized you knew where you were. A few more miles and it would take you right to the home you shared with that maniac. 

"Exit on 38." you said anxiously. 

"Why?" he looked over to you.

"I need to get some things. We'll cruise by my place to see if he's returned." you tensed up listening to yourself say such a crazy thing. 

"What?! You're not serious." he glared at you.

"I know it's stupid but I've got to at least try." Your stomach turning with fear.


	3. Breathe

 

"Pull off here. There's a hidden dirt road up ahead just before my driveway. Park there. I'll check the garage for his truck. If he's there I'll be back in a flash. If not...keep a look out. Honk if you see him pull up." 

"Listen it's one thing letting you tag a long on my little trip here, but I really don't want to get in the middle of this. You sure you can handle this?" He asked putting the loud car in park. 

"Yeah, I'll be in and out." 

"5 minutes." he said. 

You got out of the car sneaking your way up your empty driveway between the bushes and trees. You hopped the fence on the side of the house and peaked in the garage through the unlocked side door, no car. You crept into the back yard and took the hidden spare key from under a nearby potted plant. You tip toed your way to you room and turned on the bedside lamp. You grabbed one of your old knapsacks from under the bed and tossed it on the bed. You dug out some clean underwear and socks from your dresser stuffing them in the bag. You thought you heard a noise from outside but it didn't quite sound like a car horn, but paranoia starting to take hold of you. You skipped packing clothes and went straight for your purse near the door dumping all the items into your knapsack when you hear the front door slam. 

"Shit." you whispered. Trying to find an old shoe box you kept stuffed with cash you had been saving. 

You wondered if that noise you heard before was the man trying to warn you. Maybe he honked and left you? He did say he didn't want to get involved. You brushed the thought away and opened the shoe box. You poured the several thick rolls of hundred dollar bills in the sack along with a small jewelry box. You tightened the bag not realizing the door slowly opening. 

"Y/N." a deep and familiar voice said deeply sending chills across your body. 

You turned to face your abuser. "Move!" you demanded throwing the bag over your shoulder. 

"My, my. Now when did you grow a pair?" he chuckled. 

Inside you were terrified of the situation you just walked into but you sucked it up and tried to deal wit it. You were about to say something brave again but he lunged towards you. He's hand gripping tightly around your throat, throwing you on the bed behind you, straddling you. You kicked and punched trying to break free from his hold. You could feel the air leaving your body and your eyes growing heavier by the second. He was suddenly ripped off of you and you gasped for air. It was the man from the car. He took one swing at the bastard with his left arm and it was lights out. 

"Go!" he looked almost angry with you. 

You nodded and grabbed the bag running out of the house back to his car. 

"Thank you." you whispered. 

He said nothing only pressing harder on the gas pedal speeding for the highway.. 

"What's your name?" you asked. 

He rolled his head side to side before turning up the music. You took that as a sign to be quiet because now wasn't the time. He drove fast, zooming down the empty road. You looked down and your wounded hand trying to bend your fingers but the pain was to severe. You could feel the man's eyes looking over to you. 

"We should take a look at that." he said with a slight hint of concern. 

He drove a few more miles into a livelier town full of truckers, sleazy motels and greasy spoons. He pulled into a motel, parked the car and told you to wait for him. You sat there staring at him through the window of the motel lobby. Wondering how on earth did you end up with this guy. Hoping you didn't hop into a car with another psycho. He came to your door and opened it for you handing you a room key. 

"Room 17. I'll be right over to check that hand out for you." he said walking to the trunk of his car. 

You walked into the outdated room placing your knapsack in an empty drawer. You noticed there was only one queen sized bed. Not dwelling on it for to long you just raised an eyebrow and walked into the bathroom untying the shirt from your hand. You stared at the long slit from the top of your palm to the bottom. It wasn't gushing blood anymore but the sight of it was still very unpleasant. 

"Sit." you didn't notice the man standing in the doorway. 

You did as he said and held your hand out to him. He set the bag down on the counter and took a seat on the ledge of the tub. 

"You only need a few stitches. The cut is pretty deep here." he pointed at the wide gash nearest to your wrist. 

"Don't move." he got up and quickly returned with a bottle of Vodka. 

"Oh good. I need a shot." you smirked. 

"Not what it's for right now but what the hell?" he twisted the top off and handed you the bottle. 

You took a big swig before you handed it back to him prompting him to take one as well. He held your hand over the tub and poured a generous amount onto the open wound. Your body became tense as did your face as the clear liquid cleansed your wound. He patted the your hand lightly with a damp towel and blew on it gently. His cool minty breath soothed the stinging sensation and you became more relaxed. He dug through his box of medical supplies searching for the thread and needle. He took off his right hand glove. He looked up catching you staring at him. He took off his hat and shook his hair through his hand while he bit his lower lip nervously. He slipped off the other glove exposing the metal. Your eyes widened as you inhaled deeply. 

"Wow. You have a metal hand." 

"Arm." he corrected you taking off his jacket. "But yeah." he lowered his head fumbling with the needle and thread between his fingers. 

"May I?" You didn't wait for a reply and leaned over to touch it. You ran your uninjured hand along the metal plates looking at it ever so curiously. 

"Ahem." he cleared his throat. 

"Sorry." you whipped your hand to your side. 

"Remember to breathe. Okay?" 

You nodded as he took the needle to the gash. You wanted to yell from the pain.

"Breathe." he said again.

Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. You repeated the words in your head. You reached for the bottle and took another swig. Before you knew it he was done. He pulled out some gauze and wrapped it around your hand. 

"James. James Buchanan Barnes. Just Call me Bucky." he said standing up from the tub gathering his supplies. 

"(Y/N) ( Y/LN)." you smiled.


	4. Unforgettable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Nearly forgot about this haha. I'll try to update more. Just a little self conscious about my grammar and punctuation. So sorry if it bugs you, because I know it bugs me hahaha but I'm trying so bear with me. Please and Thank you! ;)

 

"So James, sorry I mean Bucky...feel like talking yet? Where you headed?" you asked reaching for the bottle of vodka he had placed on the sink. He quickly grabbed the bottle and placed it out of your grasp while he continued to rummage around his bag. You sat there in confusion for moment but then he pulled out several orange prescription bottles.  He read the labels on them carefully before popping one open. 

"You allergic to any medication?" he looked down at you. 

"No." you replied opening your hand as he handed you a couple oval shaped white pills. 

"Take ONE every 6 hours if the pain continues. Shouldn't mix with alcohol. One of these alone will probably knock you on your ass." 

"Thanks." you got up and cupped your hand under the faucet taking a few drinks of water, swallowing the huge pill. 

"I'll be in the room next door." he was out the door before you got a chance to say anything. 

        You sat on the edge of the bed, threw yourself back and looked around the questionable room. The yellow wallpaper was peeling, there was a big brown blob like stain on the wall, and sheets you laid on were a little scratchy. Twenty minutes had passed by before you started feeling the pill kick in. You finally felt good again. Your body wasn't aching or throbbing all was alright for the moment. Whatever Bucky gave you was doing it's job. Your eyes were getting a little heavy so you tried to get as comfortable as you could and quickly fell asleep. 

        You snapped out of your peaceful slumber to what sounded like a headboard banging harshly against the wall in the room were Bucky was taking rest in. Confused and still sleepy you walked to the wall and placed your ear against it. You could hear a few groans and stepped back. Did he meet up with someone? Maybe picked up a hooker? You made a face of slight disgust and started walking towards the bed when you heard him shout. "NO!!" Your thoughts took a dark turn. Was he struggling with someone...perhaps maybe your ex, Brock? Could Brock have followed you here? You looked around the room trying to find some sort of weapon. You ripped out the chord from the old time'y phone and ran to his door but of course it was locked. You hip checked the door on sheer instinct but just hurt yourself in the process. You clutched at your hip bending forward in pain. His screams grew louder and you stood up straight and kicked in the door. 

        Worried you'd be finding him struggling for his life and ready to strangle the attacker with the chord an overwhelming relief came over you when you realized he was just having nightmare. Nightmares, something you were familiar with. You stood at the foot of the bed whispering his name. Afraid to get to close to him because you didn't know how he'd react upon waking up. 

"Bucky!" you said a little louder. 

        You carefully walked closer to him reaching for his flesh hand gripping at the sheets. You softly caressed it but it only made his thrashing much worse. 

        "Unforgettable..." you cleared your throat and tried to sing. "That's what you are. Unforgettable though near or far." you continued as his thrashing started to slow down.

"Like a song of love that clings to me

How the thought of you does things to me

Never before has someone been more

Unforgettable." 

"Y/N?" Bucky whispered breaking you out of your little song. "What are you doing in here?" he wiped away the sweat the dripped from his forehead. 

"I thought you were in some kind of trouble...so I uh sorta broke in." you glanced over to the busted door. 

He raised a brow at you, "You did that?" 

You nodded.  

"Welp, probably not safe to stay in here now." He sprang up from the bed gathering his things. 

"I'm so sorry...I'll pay for another room." 

"This was the last one. I'll be fine I can sleep in my car, I do it all the time." He turned off the lamp on the nightstand and headed for the door. 

"No, please don't do that. I don't mind if you stay in my room. I can sleep on the floor it's no problem." you grabbed his metal hand before he could walk past your door.

        He just stared down your hand as it intertwined with his cold metallic one as you slowly led him inside your room, his eyes never breaking away from the strange sight. You walked him over to the bed and let go of his hand throwing the blankets to side and fluffing the pillow for him. 

"It's not super comfy or anything but it should do." You smiled and motioned for him to lay down

"Nah. You take the bed and I'll sleep on the floor." You both looked down and realized how dirty the carpet actually was. 

"How about we just watch some TV then?" you plopped yourself down on the bed and patted it for him to sit down and join you. 

        You clicked through the channels still fleeing a little woozy from the pill but you seemed to be well collected. You looked over to Bucky as he sat at the edge of the bed looking pretty uncomfortable. You decided not to say anything and let him be. You continued to flip through the few channels and left it on I love Lucy.

"Do you like this show?" You broke you silence. 

"Never got around to seeing it." he scooted back and leaned against the headboard. His body language seemed less tense now. 

         You watched a few episodes before you knew it you were out for the count. You woke up a couple hours later with the sun beaming on your face. You looked over at Bucky who had fallen asleep against the headboard in the same sitting upward position. Giggling at the sight you started up the shower and grabbed some clean undergarments out from your bag. 

"Shit." you whispered under your breathe noticing you didn't pack any clothes. You shrugged and made your way back to the bathroom. 

        The warm water soothed all the aches in your body bringing you to a calming peace, but the hot water didn't last very long so you quickly finished up and stepped out. You turned to look in the mirror of your bare beaten and battered body. Tears started forming in your eyes blurring out all the deep discoloration spots that scattered across your body. Finally you just let it out and sobbed relentlessly. 

"You alright in there?" Bucky knocked. 

"Uh, yeah. I uh just stubbed my toe. I'll be right out." you took a few deep breathes and got dressed back into your jeans and cropped camisole. 

"Hungry?" he asked rolling down his cuffed sleeves.

"Famished. Let me just cover up this black eye. I think I seen some concealer in my bag."

"That new?" pointing out the fresh purple bruise on your hip.

"Oh...yeah I hip checked your door last night thinking I could break in that way." you chuckled softly. 

He shook his head and rummaged through his duffel bag. "Here. It's pretty chilly out there. We'll pick up some clothes for you once we hit the road again." He tossed you a red and black plaid long sleeved button up.

"Thanks." you smiled and grabbed the concealer. 

         You and Bucky made your way to a diner across the street for some pancakes and coffee. During the whole meal he didn't say a word and you weren't really in a chatty mood either. It's been mostly awkward being around him but you didn't mind it much. He kept his distance and maybe you thought you should keep yours too. Least you would try. You were always a friendly happy person with others no matter all the crap you were going through. 

        It was a quiet car ride with the music down low for a good 2 hours. You leaned your head on the window and watched as you pass by open fields of green as far as the eye could see. Daydreaming of the better days that would lie ahead of you. You didn't have a plan but you had hope. 

"What was that song you were singing last night?" Bucky said snapping you out of your daydream.

"Oh, so you did hear that." your face turned pink with slight embarrassment. 

"I umm had really bad nightmares since I was a kid...my mom would sing that to me and it would always calm me down. It's called 'Unforgettable' by Nat King Cole." You sat up straight in your seat and stared at the road ahead of you.

"She still sing that for you?" he asked taking a quick glance at you. 

"No, she uh...my mom passed away when I was 13." you bit your lip and looked out to the green plains again. 

"I'm sorry. I know the feeling...I lost both my parents." 

"Oh, Buck, I'm sorry to hear that." you stopped yourself from reaching over to him and an awkward silence filled the air again.

"She use to call me her 'little sunflower'" you continued. "Even after all these years it's hurts just the same...and my dad, well, he wasn't the same after my mom passed. He started drinking everyday and gambling away his life savings. Eventually lost our house... I was homeless most my early teens, crashing at several of my friends houses 'til I was able to get a part time job after school. Saved up, left town, and never looked back. That's when I met him. The guy who did this to me, Brock. He was so sweet and romantic with me at first. He took me in and cared for me. He later on developed a serious drug problem. He got help but never lasted long. I think I stayed with him for so long because I thought I could save him. Like he saved me...sorry, think I'm getting carried away here." You tried to hold back that tears but slowly they slipped down your cheeks into your lap.

 "I'm not here to judge. I got problems of my own too."

 "Thanks, Bucky." you patted away the wet marks that trailed down your face.

 "I'm headed to Vegas...you can ride with me all the way there or tell me to stop anywhere along the way."  his eyes stayed focused on the road ahead.

 "Wow, Vegas, huh? That's what a day and a half's drive without stopping?" 

"Yup. I plan to make a few stops along the way though." 

"If you need me to drive so you can rest, I'd be happy to help." you smiled over to him.

"Not a chance, doll. No one drives my baby but me." his tone was serious. 

"Aye Aye, Captain." 

"Sergeant, actually. Sgt. Barnes." he corrected you. 

"Oh, you served? Is that how you got your um...never mind I'm sorry for asking." You turned your head away to look out the window.

"...Yeah, that's how I ended up with this eye sore of an arm." 

"It's not that much of an eye sore, maybe if you got it polished once in a while it would be fine." You joked hoping to get a good reaction from him. Almost regretting it as the seconds passed by. He let out a huff that sorta sounded like a laugh but seeing the smirk that spread across his face was worth the risk. Your need to please and bring joy to others was creeping its way back in even if it has only been a several hours from possibly the worst night of your life. 

        What would life be like in Vegas for you? You pondered the many possibilities in your head and your anxiety decided to make an appearance. You didn't think of all the good things that could happen but instead all the bad things. You closed your eyes and prayed for a sign. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. You thought maybe running away from your problems with a stranger wasn't entirely the best idea. That maybe you could return home and Brock would finally leave you alone. After hearing that thought you knew that wasn't an option. Your stomach started to turn, your hands were starting to sweat, and breathing got even harder. You were scared of what's to become of your life.

"You alright?" Bucky asked.

"Yeah, yeah. Just need some air." you rolled down the window keeping your eyes closed. 

"You said your mom called you her 'little sunflower?" 

"Yeah." Your breathe started to even out as the cool breeze calmed you slightly. 

"Might want to open your eyes." 

        You opened your eyes to see the miles long stretch of sunflower fields off the sides of the highway. Your body suddenly relaxed and you leaned into the seat more comfortably. 

Thanks for the sign, Mom.   

   


End file.
